Marvel Tales Vol 1 114
Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Monster Inside | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Waitin' for Satan | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A shrewd man is so confident of his abilities that he makes a bargain with Satan that he can cheat his way to wealth if Satan gives him 1000 dollars to start with. Satan agrees to front him the money if he can have his soul the first time he fails to gain the upper hand in a transaction and is cheated. The man agrees to the terms on the proviso that, if Satan comes to claim him because he believes the man's been cheated, when he really hasn't, Satan will lose his hold over him. Satan agrees and gives him the money. The man cheats his way to great wealth but is worried he'll make a mistake and Satan will come for him, so he figures he'll trick Satan. He buys his shrew wife a fur coat from a known cheat and tells her he paid 1500 for it. She becomes angry and demands that he take it back as it is only worth 500 dollars. Satan appears and demands his soul as he has been cheated. The man denies that he has been cheated out of any of his money because the 1000 dollars he lost was the money that Satan had given him. Satan is amused at being out-maneuvered, but he tells the man as he disappears "You have lied and cheated. You are rotten. I will have you eventually. I can wait." | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Fifty-Fifty | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Cal Massey | Inker4_1 = Cal Massey | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = As per the terms of the divorce, a man cuts his stepson in half with an ax to take the top half. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Terrible Teeth! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Robert Atkins | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A man gets the idea to rob a gambler by putting sleeping powder in his toothpaste. When he enters the room later that evening the intended victim shoots him. The would-be thief realizes in his final moments that the man had false teeth. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Little Monsters | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker6_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A nephew visits his uncle on an African plantation to ask for help with his gambling debts. When the uncle refuses, he resolves to murder him for the inheritance. The plantation has flood gates installed to protect against the occasional swarms of deadly ants and the uncle asks the nephew if he would care to go out on the river with him to examine the progress of the ants. While on the river, he clouts the uncle over the head and dumps the body in the water, planning to claim it was a boating accident. When he gets back to shore, he realizes to his horror, that the ants have arrived. As the ants begin to swarm over him, he races to the floodgates to unlock them and keep the ant swarm back, but as he looks into the water the last sight he ever sees is his uncle's body jamming the floodgates. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Waitin' for Satan" reprinted in . * "Fifty-Fifty" reprinted in . * "The Terrible Teeth!" reprinted in . * "The Little Monsters" reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}